


Daydreamer

by dizzy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-22
Updated: 2004-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy day dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreamer

He often tries to put himself in situations completely lacking in resemblance to life that he leads every day. He pictures himself a bartender, working in a dark, damp pub in Scotland. He colours the walls in his mind a dingy log cabin brown, so dark that they look black under flourescant yellow bulb. He gets so lost in making it up - from the people, the lazy barfly's and the bright eyed young folk bent on pissing their lives away - to the lingering smell of alcohol - that he almost forgets who he really is, Billy Boyd, a man not even remotely unsuccessful in his own life, and yet a man not at all satisfied with his place in the world.

He can't account for the way his mind wanders. He can't even begin to explain what makes him suddenly, on a Thursday afternoon while sipping champagne and watching the best friends he never thought he'd ever have dressed up in their sparkling best, close his eyes and wonder what he'd be doing at that very moment if he were a plumber, or a teacher's assistant.

They call Dom the flighty one. The impatient one, the impractical one. They wouldn't at all be surprised if Dom announced that he wanted to give up acting in favor of starting attending a barbershop school. But if Billy suddenly announced a burning desire to become better acquainted with the finer aspects of marine biology, the jaws would drop and the eyes would widen. Until they paused to think, and, wait a second, he's just taking the piss, isn't he? And then they'd laugh and Billy would smile charmingly, smugly perhaps, locking away the tiny little part of him that is quite disappointed at their lack of support.

But a few hours later, when Billy has all but forgotten his momentary fascination with creatures that dwell underwater, Dom will walk up to him, sling an arm over his shoulder and press damp, liquor-drenched lips to his cheek in a smacking kiss. "You could do it, y'know, Bill," He'll murmur, half drunk but still retaining a surprising amount of clarity and awareness.

"Do what?" Billy asks, smiling at the show of affection and at the way Dom is wearing his hat.

"That thing you were talking about earlier. Marine-whatchamacallit. You could do it, if you wanted. And you'd be damned good at it, I'll bet." Dom squeezes him, managing to mimick a full body hug with only his right side. He brushes his lips against Billy's cheek again, lower this time, softer, and turns around quickly to shout a greeting at some new arrival.

The smile on Billy's face lingers and the party around him fade away, he becomes more and more distracted with one particular fantasy of his, where he is a professor at a great university, a professor of history, maybe, or philosophy... with one particularly promising student, a young lad with a funny looking grin and big ears and the most amazingly grabbable arse Billy has ever seen...


End file.
